A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powder-proof apparatus for a reactor chamber, especially to a reactor chamber of a PECVD (Plasma Enhanced Chemical Vapor Deposition) equipment to prevent powder pollution while cleaning the interior of the reactor chamber.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A PECVD reactor chamber uses plasma to form chemical deposition on the surface of a wafer and to reduce the temperature required for chemical reaction. A PECVD equipment includes the basic devices required for performing CVD such as a reactor chamber, a gas transmission system, an exhaust system, and a process control system. Additionally, it also includes a vacuum system for maintaining the plasma required for chemical reaction, a heat source and a plasma generator.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional Novellus PECVD 150 system. As FIG. 1 shows, the 150 system includes a RF Matching Network 11, a top plate 12, a Reactor Chamber 13, Reactor Foreline 14, Pneumatic Panel 15, Main AC Panel 16, Process Gas Panel 17, Purge Panel 18, and Facility Panel 19.
When cleaning the interior of the reactor chamber 13, first the top plate 12 is removed and then the reactor chamber 13 is allowed to cool down to room temperature. Then the upper chamber wall of the reactor chamber is removed to start cleaning the powder dust accumulated and crystallized on the surface of the heater block (not shown on FIG. 1). Since the powder dust is accumulated and crystallized on the surface of the heater block, an operator usually has to use a grinder to grind the powder dust off from the surface of the heater block. When the crystallized powder dust is ground, it is sent flying in the air and, spreading all over the clean room. Since the powder dust is poisonous, it can threaten human health seriously.